


Definisi Hufflepuff

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Conversations, Drabble, Gen, Gryffindor, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts House Sorting, Hogwarts Houses, Hufflepuff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Teddy masih tidak dapat menahan rasa kecewanya karena James terpilih masuk Gryffindor.





	Definisi Hufflepuff

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter © JK Rowling. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Teddy masih tidak dapat menahan rasa kecewanya karena James terpilih masuk Gryffindor. Okelah, dia tidak heran anak kandung ayah baptisnya itu bisa masuk Gryffindor. Maksudnya, lihat saja asrama ayah dan ibunya. Namun, boleh kan Teddy sedikit berharap kalau James akan "membelot" ke asrama lain? Ke asramanya, misalkan.

"Teddy, wajahmu kusut lagi."

Diliriknya gadis pirang di sampingnya yang sedang asyik membaca novel. Satu lagi alasan kenapa Teddy masih tidak terima James masuk Gryffindor adalah karena anak itu bisa seasrama dengan kekasihnya, Victoire Weasley.

Victoire menoleh. "Sudah, biar aku urus anak menyebalkan itu."

"Bukan itu yang kukhawatirkan."

"Teddy." Victoire menutup bukunya. "Kau salah kalau merasa kecewa karena kau ditempatkan di Hufflepuff."

"Aku bukan―"

Victoire tergelak anggun. "Percayalah, Hufflepuff adalah definisi yang tepat untuk segala tentangmu, tetapi tidak bagi kami, apalagi James yang hobi sekali mengerjaiku itu. Hufflepuff juga definisi yang tepat untuk ibumu."

"Ibuku?"

"Ya. Ayahku suka bercerita mengenai Hogwarts semasa mereka masih bersekolah dulu. Paman Charlie juga." Victoire mengangkat dagunya. "Ibumu orang yang hebat, Ted, dan kau mewarisi kehebatannya."

Teddy mengulas sebuah senyum tipis. "Aku tahu."


End file.
